


It's Gonna Be Okay

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, and kind of shitty, but hey it exists, its very short, so read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: patrick's feeling a self-conscious. pete's here to help.
(i'm not v proud of this but it's kind of cute and i had to write today so here have some peterick fluff you heathens)





	

It's a pleasant evening, about seven o'clock. Pete and Patrick ate really good takeout from the Thai place on the corner and watched some TV together, which was nice, and now Pete is doing whatever he's doing with his writing and all, and Patrick SHOULD just be sitting in bed reading or on the internet or something, but he's not. Instead, he's been poking at his stomach for about ten minutes, just thinking. It's not good thinking either. Patrick's thinking about his body, and he's getting kind of ashamed about it too, which happens a little more than it should nowadays. He's sitting up in bed, lifting his shirt ever so slightly to expose his tummy and squishing it slightly with an upset expression on his face, when Pete comes back in. He's been talking while walking down the hall to their room, but once he gets through the door and sees Patrick he stops.

"-can you believe that, Patrick, I mean honestl- what are you doing?" Patrick immediately tries to tuck his shirt back down and look innocent so as not to worry Pete, but Pete's already seen what going on, and anyways the look on Patrick's face gives it away.

"Aw, Trick." Pete climbs into bed next to him and eases their hands into each other. "You okay?"

Patrick tries to say yes, he really does, but he just can't do it. Instead, he just glances down at their intertwined hands, the pained look not moving. Pete makes a sympathetic noise, lets go of Patrick's hand, and hugs him instead, slowly slipping his hand down Patrick's shirt after a few seconds. He tickles Patrick's sides with the tips of his fingers and makes his way down to his squishy tummy, but before Pete can do anything, Patrick flinches a little. Pete gently kisses the side of his head and keeps gliding his hands around on Patrick's body, staying away from his stomach, and Patrick finally brightens after about six minutes. Pete smiles too, and the two go back to watching TV and snuggling.

Much later, when Patrick is close to falling asleep and Pete is seemingly already there, Patrick hears a small and sleepy "you're so pretty, Trick" from Pete. 

Patrick smiles, and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT!!! new panic! at the disco tour, hell yes!!! i'm a little worried about brendon stressing himself out too much, though. this seems like a lot to do. i hope i get to go, obviously, but i'm kind of concerned about the boi...
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT he's a fucking ghost you shit, also guess whos legit in water right now
> 
> (i apologize to everyone who doesnt understand the jokes for @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT because they take a shit-long time to explain but i love you all especially if you comment like it doesnt have to be nice it could just be screaming and i'd be happy ily)


End file.
